diversity_in_stemfandomcom-20200215-history
The LGBTQ+ Community in STEM
:According to multiple studies on the topic, LGBTQ+ individuals are often discouraged or, in more severe cases, discriminated against, in STEM workspaces. People in STEM careers or studying in college institutions all work toward breakthroughs in their field that change our understanding of the world as we know it. Evidence tells us that a diverse team who can offer different opinions on issues are more likely to hit discoveries and breakthroughs than a non-diverse group.S. E. Page. “The Difference: How the Power of Diversity Creates Better Groups, Firms, Schools, and Societies.” Princeton Univ. 2008. https://press.princeton.edu/titles/8757.html Those of sexuality and gender minorities are more likely to leave STEM careers than cisgender and straight people, and also more likely to be harassed due to their gender and/or sexual or romantic orientations. Even though humans have shown to work more efficiently when they can express themselves, only “60 percent of LGBQ+ scientists and engineers were out in their personal lives. But only 16 percent of them were out at work.”Nelson, Bryn. “Proud To Be Different in STEM.” scienceforstudents. 14 May 2019. https://www.sciencenewsforstudents.org/article/proud-be-different-stem A complementary study on genderqueer people produced similar results. :The STEM community is not welcoming to LGBTQ+ students or younger adults. In fact, sexual minority students were 7% less likely to be retained in STEM. This can be from many factors. 15% of LGBTQ+ men were discriminated against in STEM. 25% of LGBTQ+ women were discriminated against in the workplace. In a recent survey, almost 70% of people surveyed associated women with art and men with science. In fact, around 8% of STEM students say that there is pressure to stay closeted.Needed :Adults and older people in STEM fields who are LGBTQ+ are often even more discouraged and occasionally are pushed to discourage others. Because many of them were born and raised in a time when there was even more prejudice and discrimination around the people being LGBTQ+, they’re even less likely to come out or even accept themselves. These norms discrimination and fear of disclosure of identity often referred to as “coming out.” A study focused on LGBTQ+ adults in scientific fields had a few themes: discrimination, vulnerability, and heterosexual/binary gender norms/assumptions. “Across all studies, LGBTQ+ older adults were concerned that as they age and their health declines, they will be more vulnerable to discrimination.”Matthews, Rebecca. “Exploring the Intersections of Age and Sexuality: Concerns Among LGBTQ+ Older Adults about Moving from Independent Living to Residential Care.” nlcahr. November 2018. https://www.nlcahr.mun.ca/Research_Exchange/rmatthews_NOV2018.pdf :Ending segregation and hetero/sexist norms in science, technology, engineering, and mathematics fields would lead to great progress and open up STEM careers to minority groups with great potential. STEM should not be pitted against people who don’t conform to our heteronormative society.T. J. Atherton, R. S. Barthelemy, W. Deconinck, M. L. Falk, S. Garmon, E. Long, M. Plisch, E. H. Simmons, K. Reeves. “LGBT Climate in Physics: Building an Inclusive Community.” American Physical Society. 2016. https://www.aps.org/programs/lgbt/upload/LGBTClimateinPhysicsReport.pdfK. L. Tonso. “On the Outskirts of Engineering: Learning Identity, Gender, and Power via Engineering Practice.” Sense Publishers. 2007. https://trove.nla.gov.au/work/36355176?q&versionId=46781800 People of all genders and sexualities should have the opportunity to contribute to science without worrying about the judgment of the community. Category:Main